Dimension Change 2 and a half
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Journal entry after Dimension change 2.


A journal entry after dimension change 2. I mention at some point that jin writes in a journal so I thought I'd do an entry. I know journal writing is really therapeutic. But it's surprising how therapeutic it is for me even though I'm ranting as a fictional character…. Anyway hope you enjoy.

MRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Dear Journal,

I feel so stupid writing these sometimes but I know it helps to get things out onto paper, right? That's what the book always told me. I guess when it was just me or me and J it made sense to journal, and with J it was talking to a friend and him getting to know his creator. But now I'm back. I'm back to life. I have my family back after twenty years, I have the Go-busters back after the messiah incident, I have my best friend Takeshi back after thirteen years in that fucking dimension. I have people to talk to, I've even been suggested multiple shrinks to talk to.

It's just so hard for them to understand. And the ones who went through parts of it with me, didn't go through all of it.

Let's just make a list shall we?

I fell in love with a ghost, who had to pass on.

We saw our mother die in front of us (So we thought).

We battled for our lives at such a young age and saw countless people hurt.

Our father tried to kill us.

I tried so hard to save someone that I messed with time and almost died.

Consequently, my sensei was going to give his life for me.

Oh I also had that time I had to act as the eldest brother and thought I lost my siblings forever.

Then, once everything settled down, I was ripped from that entire world.

Jiro tried to ruin me with everything I created.

I finally was settled and happy in this world and was dragged into the subdimension.

I spent 13 years as data, talking to all of the other data humans that were there.

At least I could roam around I guess, not that there was anywhere fun to go though, so I built J.

I built a lot of tech and got myself out of there, only to have to kill all of the data humans I spent the last 13 years with and had to watch as Hiromu and Yoko permanently lost their parents.

I then sacrificed myself to save Hiromu.

Somehow my family found me and I came back to life but that's been rough ever since, with Jiro trying to steal them and then learning to become fully human after so many years.

I had the depression for a while after coming to this world, but then I spent most of the thirteen years depressed, I mean who wouldn't?

I don't think people understand how hard it is to come back to everything. And be sane about it. I have nightmares, I now have the headaches and vaccine program to deal with, I wonder when this will all come crashing down again. I am trying to move on, have a job, continue being a genius engineer, and visit friends and family. To some extent, it's all an overload. Even when I was with the Go-Busters, I had so much time alone, and I could go off on my own and no one would question it. Now I have more people to visit, more responsibility, more everything and I just want to do an invisibility spell and disappear for a while.

The Go-Busters are a bit easier, I'm older so I can just up and go with only the Commander to really report to. And with them all in school, they have their own things going on.

My family on the other hand has been rough. We had just all come together again, after a year without mom and so many years without dad. Hikaru and Urara were at home often even though they lived in Magitopia. Kai was going between home and Infershia. Aniki was still farming and Houka was just Houka. But we were all so close, and now I'm distant and they say they understand but I can tell they don't. They are closer now to the others. Aniki and Ryuuji aren't that different even if Aniki is clueless about technology. Yoko and Hiromu get along fine with my sisters and Kai. Even Morishita and Nakamura get along when they visit. I feel like now I would get along better with Hikaru sensei being the oldest of a group and teaching them, but I guess I was too wrapped up in my own things to teach the others anything. Ryuuji and Hiromu are more responsible than me sometimes, I guess I never grew from my lazier tendencies.

My parents and Kurorin have become close friends and I feel like with my age I should be out getting drinks with them instead of feeling like I'm at a kids only table.

My father might understand the best, having been away from his family for so long, though his was under other circumstances. Maybe one day I'll sit down and ask him.

I don't know journal. I don't know what to do from here or where to go, but I guess I'll just take it one day at a time.

Until next time

Masato Jin / Tsubasa Ozu.


End file.
